


As a Thread Spun - Artwork

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Art, Big Bang Art, Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for xDinahQueenx's Elle/Hotch story "As a Threat Spun." Created during the het_bigbang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Thread Spun - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xDinahQueenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/gifts).



I was fortunate enough to get the chance to create a few pieces for xDinahQueenx's wonderful Elle/Hotch story ["As a Thread Spun."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/943788) I had never previously read for Elle/Hotch before this story, but I adored it, so you should check it out.

 

~*~

 

~*~

 

 

 

The thread stock came from various uncredited places on the web and is not mine.

 

Thanks for viewing!


End file.
